


Invitation

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements, demon!link, halloween fic, horror themes, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Something has been hiding in the dark, watching, waiting and wanting.It is ready to come out.





	1. Prologue / The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween themed fic. There is going to be disturbing visuals in the future chapter so please consider if you want to read this kind of stuff.

_Doors are locked, curtains are shut. Streetlights flicker, the wind blows._

_Something is moving in the dark._

_Something is coming._

_Nothing is going to keep it away. It will find a way to lure you in. It will have no mercy. It will bring fear and pain._

_It's everywhere, it can be everywhere._

_He will pay you a visit and he won't ask first._

_But he is convinced. You need this. He thinks of this as an opportunity, not as a threat._

_Streetlights flicker once more before they go out completely. It has arrived._

_The air is getting colder._

_Too cold it to be normal California weather anymore._

_He has no empathy._

_He is not from this world but here he is now._

_Waiting for you to come outside._

**~~~*~~~**

''Oh, man.'' Link tries the light switch several times to get the outside lights on but nothing happens. ''Christy?'' He yells, still furiously clicking the switch like it's going to help.

''How should I know?'' Link hears the faint response from somewhere of his house. 

He sighs deeply. He tries to ignore his thoughts of being afraid of the dark. He wishes he would have taken the trash out earlier when it was still bright outside. He had the chance. Now he is tempted to take Jade with him. Like one little dog could protect him from whatever what could be in the dark. But the dog is sound asleep on the couch, not caring anything about her owner's distress.

''So dark out there.'' Link mutters as he peeks out of the window. Next thing he knows is the all the house lights going out as well. _So it's a blackout. Great. Even better._

He stands by the window and he hears his wife rustling something, she is probably trying to find flashlights and candles. ''There's a flashlight in the top drawer in the kitchen!'' Christy yells.

Link shakes his head. _Man up, Neal. It's just a quick trip outside to drop the trash._ He fetches the flashlight from the kitchen drawer, takes the trash bags and bravely he opens the front door. It's almost pitch black outside and immediately he gets chills going down his spine. It's eerily quiet and _cold_. It's like the winter is coming in North Carolina but he is not there now but his home, in the state where it never gets cold. He pulls his sleeves down on his plaid shirt and points the flashlight outside. With quick steps, he reaches the end of the driveway. He remembers the live show that he and Rhett had done a while ago about their new series and how he had mentioned demons hiding behind his trash cans. He wishes he wouldn't be thinking that now.

He opens the lid and throws the trash in, even the nearly empty trash bin looks like an endless abyss so he closes the lid quickly. 

''A very odd night, don't you think?'' Link hears someone speak and he nearly has a heart attack. The last thing he wanted was to bump into someone. ''Woah, I didn't mean to scare you.'' 

Link turns around, holding his chest and sees his neighbor, Matt, standing two meters away with his hands up. Link lets out a nervous laughter. It's just his overly friendly neighbor from across the street. The one who usually comes out when he sees Link but now he must've been there already.

''It's okay... I was just deep in my thoughts.'' He explains. ''But yeah, I agree. It's so cold here and what's with the lights?'' He collects himself and tries to act normal, trying to show he is not _that_ eager to go back inside.

''I don't know. It happens sometimes here, blackouts I mean.'' Matt shrugs and takes a couple of steps closer to Link.

''Oh? This is the first I experience here.'' Link's neighbor walks even closer to him, a little too close and in Link's personal space. Link gets uncomfortable. Everything is not alright but he can't quite say what. _Does his face look expressionless? It's probably just because of the darkness. And he got closer just to see who he is talking with better._ All he knows for sure is to get back inside and numb his mind with some TV or then he will call Rhett and ask if he has noticed the odd weather and tell him about the blackout.

''It doesn't happen every year.'' The man says. His eyes are glimmering in the faint glow of their flashlights and Link takes a step back without even noticing it. He gets a weird feeling in his gut, something he has never felt before. For a moment Matt's eyes look colorless and Link's imagination is running wild. He needs to get back inside and curl beside Jade to make it all better again.

''But it's nothing, everything is probably gonna be okay by tomorrow.'' Matt nods and continues: ''Don't worry, Link. Everything is gonna be okay.'' The tone in Link's neighbor's voice is suddenly different and even in the cold air he feels sweat forming on his forehead. He wants to get inside, now!

''Yeah, probably. Hey, man. I should probably go inside before my wife comes looking for me. I bet she is already thinking I tripped on something and hurt myself.'' Link fake laughs, hiding his nervousness. Also, he pats himself on the shoulder, mentally, for bringing Christy in the conversation. If his neighbor had suddenly gone evil and wants to murder him for some reason at least they know someone will be looking for him. 

Even when he is thinking that he knows it's a silly thought.

The man starts to smile and the smile is the one Link knows, familiar, friendly. The smile becomes a little laughter and then Matt nods. ''Yes, I should go too. Have a good night, Link and say hi to your wife from me.'' The man doesn't move. Link smiles and starts to walk away, towards his house. At the front door, he can see from the corner of his eye that his neighbor is still standing where he had left him. _Okay, that's super weird... Or maybe he is just checking I get home safely..._

Link fiddles with the keys, trying to find the right one as quick as possible. But then... The weird feeling he got earlier comes back. Stronger this time. He feels lightheaded and the keys feel like they are too heavy to hold. Suddenly he can't breathe. He has to drop the keys and he leans on his hand on the door. He brings his fist to knock but he gets dizzier. It is getting worse. He can hear footsteps or perhaps it's just his heart, pumping blood faster than it ever has. He can feel his veins. everything is thrumming. He feels like he is dying and he would panic but he has no energy left to do anything. His knees give up and they hit the pavement. He is panting, trying not to lose his conscience. He doesn't know what's going on, but he is scared. Fearing this will be the end of him.

 _''Everything is gonna be okay, Link.''_ Is the last thing he hears.


	2. A Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, there's a lot of dialogue with their wives in this chapter. I promise there won't be in the later chapters!)

''The streetlights just went off,'' Jessie says. There's not even a hint of surprise in her voice, it is just a statement. She brings the cup of steaming tea onto her lips and takes an another sip.

Rhett is reading a book on the living room couch and it takes a while from him to register what his wife had just said. ''Huh?'' He looks at her over his shoulder.

''Streetlights. They went off.'' She repeats.

Rhett looks outside but before he can say anything, every light in their house goes off and looks like every house in their neighborhood is losing its power. ''Well, this is the first.''

''Go get us some flashlights so I can go check up on the kids. I'll light up some candles around here.'' Jessie says calmly and rises from her seat.

''Okay,'' Rhett says but curses in his mind. The only flashlight he knows for sure where it is, is in their bedroom and his bedside table's drawer. It means he needs to take the stairs up in the pitch black. He really doesn't need to trip in the stairs now when his back is finally a little bit better.

''Hey, dummy.'' Rhett jolts slightly when he feels Jessie grabbing his arm. ''Take this with you.'' She hands him a lighter.

Rhett flicks it on and the warm glow of the flame lightens his surroundings. ''Thanks.'' He mutters and heads to the stairs. He keeps one hand on the wall and with the other one he holds the lighter, it gives him just enough light to see every step.

At the top of the stairs, he gets chills running down his spine. He is not afraid of the dark, but it makes him uncomfortable because he can't control it. He can hear his wife moving in the downstairs and it soothes him to know he is not alone. His kids are in their rooms, probably asleep, not knowing what is going on. He enters to his bedroom and quickly goes to grab the flashlight. He knows there's more in the garage but he is not too fond of going there. _One should be enough._ He isn't planning to stay up too late and the power comes back on. Probably really soon too.

Quickly he checks their kid's rooms, both of them are asleep like he assumed and he continues his way back to downstairs. He sees Jessie has lit up enough candles to give light to the whole living room. He hands the flashlight to her. ''I checked them already. They are asleep but go check too if you want.'' He smiles.

''I trust you but I want to see them, just quickly.'' She smiles sweetly and points the flashlight to the stairs.

Rhett goes back to the couch and picks up his book. He reads but he can't register the words. He thinks of Link and wonders if the same thing is happening there. It's only 10PM, he can still call his best friend. He gets the phone out of his pocket and makes the call. It rings for a while and Rhett rolls his eyes. _He can't be asleep already._ Then a familiar voice greets him but it's not Link's. ''Hey, Rhett. Link is outside. Do I go get him? He seems to be standing in the driveway now. He probably forgot what he was supposed to be doing.'' Christy's voice answers.

''Hey. Oh! No, no need to. I was just wondering if there's a blackout happening too. It's pitch black in the whole neighborhood here.'' Rhett says.

''You too? That's weird. We lost power a few moments ago too.'' Christy sounds sincerely surprised.

Before Rhett could say anything between he hears Christy muttering: ''What on earth he is doing?''

Rhett heard her just fine and he assumes it's about Link, who else? But he is curious what's going on at the Neil residence so he asks: ''What was that?''

''Link. He is just standing there, staring into the darkness. Looks like he is speaking- Oh, now he is coming back inside. You still wanna talk to him?''

''Hmm, nah. I'll see him tomorrow anyway.But yeah, well... Say Link I called.''

''I will, Rhett.''

Rhett ends the call with a quick 'goodbye' and puts the phone back into his pocket. He picks up the book again and reads a few pages.

After a whole chapter, he realizes Jessie is still upstairs. He looks at the dinner table nearby and sees Jessie's mug of tea, it's probably gotten cold already. He won't call out for her, not wanting to wake the kids up. He guesses Jessie fell asleep beside one of their boys and decides to go check. He puts a bookmark on the page he was on the book and puts it on the couch. He grabs one of the candles on the coffee table and walks towards the stairs.

He takes the first step and suddenly the candle goes out, leaving a faint trail of smoke in the air. ''Dang it.'' He goes to get another one but then he hears a loud thud from behind him and he quails. His eyes widen and he turns around. He sees a glimpse of a shadow of a person as it moves but it disappears quickly. He hears another thud from behind him and his eyes widen, his imagination is running wild and he is sure it's some burglar.

Before he turns around, ready to fight with whoever it is trespassing his house, he feels _wind_ and it blows out all the candles, making the room pitch black again. ''What the hell?!'' Rhett is afraid now. He feels someone's presence near him and he has no idea what to do. ''Who are you? What are you doing here?'' He yells into the darkness.

It feels like someone is breathing on his neck. He turns around quickly, swinging his arms in the air, trying to hit whoever is messing with him but he feels nothing. ''What the fuck?! Stop this, I know you're here!'' He yells. He doesn't care if he wakes the whole neighborhood up now. He curses in his mind that he gave the flashlight to Jessie, the only option for him is to find the way to the garage and get some more or then just run outside and knock his neighbor's door or then go upstairs but he doesn't want to lead the one who is probably with him to his wife and kids so he heads to the garage, touching the walls to get there. ''I'm gonna kick your ass!'' He yells again to nothingness. He finds the door to the garage and feels his way to the steel shelves to find the toolbox, there's one flashlight there, he is sure.

A loud buzzing noise fills the air and every light flicker. He wishes the blackout being over. But it's not happening, before the lights stop flickering and the darkness comes to surround him again he swears he sees a human figure standing behind him from the reflection of the chromed steel of the shelf. 

He is covered with cold sweat and finally he finds what he is looking for. He turns the flashlight on and turns around quickly, pointing it at every corner. He is alone. _Fuck... My mind is playing tricks on me._ He curses and heads back to the main house.

He tries to calm himself down. He closes the door leading to the garage and turns around. Only to be faced with someone. ''AAAHH!! Fucking hell, man. What are you doing here?! Fuck you, you scared me shitless!''

Link laughs. ''Sorry, man. Christy told me you were having this situation too and I drove here to see how you are doing.''

''Why you didn't call first? You have no idea... My heart is racing so fast.'' Rhett is relieved but same time he is holding his chest. Never has his friend scared him this way.

''I'm really sorry. I tried to call but you didn't answer.'' Link tilts his head to the side and keeps smiling. It looks like he is amused by the fact he had scared Rhett.

''I would have heard. My phone is in my...'' He pats his empty jean's pocket. ''Oh...'' He walks past Link and to the coffee table, he points the flashlight to there and he sees his phone on the table. He picks it up and he sees one missed call from Link. ''Hmm, it's weird I didn't hear anything. It's so quiet... And Jessie didn't either, she is upstairs.''

''Well, it happens.'' Link says. Rhett can feel his flat palm on his lower back. That kind of intimate touch is something Link hasn't done in a long while. Some thoughts cross Rhett's mind. _Okay, but, Link came here. He has no flashlight, he was waiting for me in the dark. Why wouldn't he bring any light source with him? Was he the one trying to scare me... Nah... He wouldn't do that. Would he?_ Rhett leans away from the touch. ''So, why you're exactly here? It's so late. We could have discussed this tomorrow.''

''Yeah... True.'' Link's hand finds it's way to hold Rhett's forearm now. His long fingers wrap around it softly but same time holding him firmly.

Rhett looks at him. Link's touches are making him remember simpler times, times when they were still young and free. It's almost like he is caressing him and it makes Rhett worried. ''Is everything alright? How's Christy and the kids? Link?'' He tries to find Link's eyes with his own ones.

Link stays still for a moment and then looks up at him, frowning. ''Who?'' He tilts his head and looks at Rhett dead in the eyes.

''Your wi-'' Rhett starts but the harsh ringing of his cell phone brings him back to the reality.

He blinks rapidly and he is more confused than he has ever been. He wakes up from the couch, the book he was reading earlier is on his chest. He thinks he has just dreamed it all and curses his mind making up things like that. But the reality is that his cell phone is ringing and he is reaching for it from the coffee table but then... _It was the dream._ Eventually, he finds his phone from his pocket and he stares at the screen, trying to figure out who is calling him at this hour. _Christy..?_ He answers. ''Hello?''

''Rhett? Rhett, thank God! I've been trying to call Jessie but she is not answering and... And... Rhett. Link is gone.'' She sounds hysterical.

''What? Calm down. What do you mean?'' Rhett rises into a sitting position, the book falls on the floor.

''I saw him coming back to the house but he never came in. I went to look outside and I can't see him anywhere.''

''He is not here either...'' Rhett is tempted to tell about his dream but he decides it's better not to mention anything. It was just a dream after all.

''What I'm going to do, Rhett? The lights came back on a few minutes ago but I'm so worried. Maybe he is coming there?''

''Maybe. Or then he is wanted to walk a little since the blackout is over there. It's still dark in here.''

''When he has ever gone for a walk at this hour?''

''True. Look. I'll go wake Jessie up and we'll see what we can do to find him. He will probably show up soon anyway. Don't be too worried, Christy.'' Rhett tries to cheer her up. They end the call and for Rhett's surprise, their lights start to flicker and eventually they stay on. 

''Okay, that's better.'' He is about to head to the upstairs, tell the situation to Jessie but then he hears a knock on the front door. _Link?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know your thoughts in the comments! I live for those <3  
> -JM


	3. Seduction

Rhett opens the door but no one is there. He gets a little nervous, he heard the knock clearly. But it's not the first time this night his mind is playing tricks on him. Even when the lights are on now there is something weird in the night air. It's almost unbelievably chilly too. He shivers from the cold but he decides to look around if he can see the possible pranksters. It's nearly Halloween so it wouldn't be unusual. He has heard about those scary clowns too, scaring people, he hopes he won't see one now.

He steps over the threshold. He holds his arms, trying to keep the cold away. He walks to the end of his driveway and then he sees it. At the end of his home street, he sees someone standing beneath a streetlight. That particular light doesn't work so he only sees the figure but he has known this person long enough to recognize him from anywhere. It's past midnight now and he assumes most of his neighbors are asleep already and he wouldn't want to wake them up but he makes an exception. ''Link!'' He yells.

But Link doesn't react. Behind Rhett, the front door slams shut and it startles him. He glances at it. _Must been the wind._ He has the keys in his pocket so instead of worrying about the door he turns his attention back to Link.

''Link?'' He calls for him again and starts to walk towards him. That's when Link finally moves. Rhett can see the figure of Link lifting his chin up and looking at him for a moment before turning around and walking away. 

Rhett is more confused than he has ever been. He wonders if he is dreaming again but the coldness of the air reminds him, this is very real. But the dream had been realistic as well. He remembers Link's hand on his back, on his arm... He could feel the touch, it was as real as the situation now. Rhett has his phone in his pocket, he makes it sure by patting it. He hesitates to step onto the street from his driveway, it feels like leaving his safe haven which doesn't make sense to him either but there is something odd going on.

He can't have Link walking away. Christy is worried and so is he. He even thinks if this is one of those cases when a someone recently passed away close one comes for the last visit before they get to the other side. He wishes he wouldn't watch so much shit like that from the television where they say things like that. He shakes those thoughts away and bravely he starts to jog after Link, calling his name. 

But when he gets closer he his steps starts to feel heavier and he gets out of breath. Link is getting further away every second and he is not even walking that fast. Rhett feels like his feet are stuck in tar when he tries to move, eventually, he has to stop. ''Link!'' He yells one last time but Link disappears from his sight.

Rhett stands there, in the middle of the empty street. He feels something cold hit his nose and he looks up. _Snow?_

White, crystal-like snowflakes are falling peacefully from the sky. He catches some of them with his hand. ''What?'' They melt in his hand but the asphalt below his feet turns white from them. _When it ever has snowed in California?_ He spins around, he can't believe what he is seeing. Of course, he has seen snow before back in his home state but this something he thought he would never witness. For a moment he is like a kid again, seeing snow for the first time. But his amazement doesn't last long. He starts walking again, nothing is holding him back anymore and he can run, he runs to the direction where Link went. He runs to the end of the road but as he knew it already. He had lost Link.

Defeatedly he turns around and heads back home. It stops snowing and the snow on the ground melts away with every step he takes back home. When he is at the front door he gets a text message. He looks at his phone, it's from Christy. _''Link came back home. You were right. He had gone for a walk with our neighbor across the street. Sorry, I worried you.''_

Rhett flails his arms frustratedly. He can't believe this night has happened at all. He thinks it's the best just head to bed. He flicks the downstairs lights off. He is actually tempted to look back, wondering if he would see something... Someone. But he doesn't look. It's late and he needs sleep. He has work tomorrow and he want's to see Link, more than ever.

As he had guessed Jessie had fallen asleep beside one of their kids. Rhett doesn't dare to wake her up so he goes to their bedroom alone. He does his normal night routine and climbs under the covers. First time in his adult life he thinks about leaving the lamp on his bedside table on. But then when the sleep doesn't come he involuntarily flicks the last light off without opening his eyes. Every detail from the night comes to his mind. The realistic dream, the snow and he is sure he saw Link outside. He could never get that mistaken, he would know Link from anywhere.

When the sleep finally gets him, it's restless. He twists and turns and soaks the sheets with sweat. His alarm clock goes off and Rhett feels like he hasn't been sleeping more than just an hour. But he has to get up. Before he opens his eyes he thinks he will see Link there. He doesn't know why, but somehow it would be natural.

When he finally opens his eyes he realizes what he has been thinking. _What is going on in my head..?_ Nothing makes sense after he had felt Link touch him, even when it was just a dream.

He gets dressed and heads to downstairs. Everything seems to be normal. Jessie is making breakfast for the kids who are ready to go to the school. They talk a little about the last night but Rhett doesn't mention Christy's call or the dream he had. He just reads the news from his phone until he hears a car pull in their driveway like it does almost every day. Link is coming to get him so they can go to work together.

He gets his coat and gets outside. He hops in their shared car.

''Everything okay?'' Link asks.

Only then Rhett actually looks at him. It's like he is seeing Link for the first time in years. His eyes look brighter blue than normally, he looks young and Rhett thinks how his dark hair looks really nice and it frames Link's face beautifully. _Beautiful. He looks beautiful._

''Rhett?''

''Oh... No.. Everything is alright. I was just... Well, nothing. I heard you experienced the blackout too.''

''Yeah, pretty scary.''

''I guess,'' Rhett replies and finally stops staring at Link. Instead, he looks outside of the passenger side window. Link keeps talking about their work schedule for the whole way but all Rhett can think of his renewed feelings towards Link. They make him angry and confused. He doesn't need them after all these years. They decided to stay just friends when they were at college after... Rhett doesn't want to think about it. They have good lives now, he doesn't need this.

''What's with you, man? Did you listen at all?'' Link smacks him on the shoulder.

''Sorry, man. I just. Didn't sleep much.''

''Well, that's great. You know we're working late tonight, right?''

''Dang it.'' Rhett mutters. He didn't remember.

Link shakes his head at him but grabs Rhett gently by his forearm and immediately Rhett feels like he is in the dream again. The touch is the exact same, it feels just the same he had felt then. 

He had really felt it.

''Rhett, pull yourself together. We have a long day.'' Link says and squeezes his arm once more before he exits the car.

Rhett follows him. He is glad the morning hours are busy enough to forget everything that had happened earlier. But he finds himself looking at Link more than usually. He sees Link's graceful movements and normally when he has thought Link is clumsy with things but now he sees how delicately he touches everything. It's like he is caressing every object he touches. He notices Link's skin tight burgundy jeans and the black t-shirt which show off his slim waist, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. When Link turns around he can't help but take a look at his ass. Of course, he has looked before but now his gaze is lingering on it. It's round and tiny and he can't help but think about how good it would fit into his hands.

_Oh gosh._ Rhett covers his eyes when Link starts to walk, the way he swings his hips are doing a little too much for Rhett right now. He blames the last night for all of his feelings. 

''Hey, what about we go to get lunch now?''

Rhett looks up. He sees Link's smiling face from the doorframe. ''Yeah, sounds good.'' He stands up and follows Link outside, eyes fixed on the back of Link's head. He really doesn't want to get caught on staring at Link's ass and how he wants to put his hands on his waist and pull his body against his and kiss the smooth skin on his neck... And he can smell him since he is right behind him and he has never noticed how good he smells! _Get a grip Mclaughlin. He is your best friend._

Together they drive to their usual place. It's a small café/lunch bar nearby. They make their order and sit down. It's their regular booth and they sit side by side like they always do. Only now Rhett is thinking why they always sit on the same side and suddenly he is self-conscious about it. What if other people think they are a couple? It never bothered him before but now it does and he switches the seat to the one in front of Link.

Link doesn't say anything but he gives him a look and for a moment Rhett is sure he looks a little hurt too.

Their food arrives but Link's meal stays nearly untouched, he just looks out of the window and occasionally he puts one french fry between his lips and nibbles it uninterestedly. ''The sun hit my eyes so I moved here.'' Rhett finally says, it's a lie but it's better than explaining what is really going on in his head because he is not sure about what it is either.

''It's not even that sunny outside.'' Link answers bluntly.

''It was when we arrived.'' Rhett tries.

''No. I wouldn't have picked this side to sit on if that was the case.''

''Do you wanna argue about this?''

''Not really, no. I'm just wondering why you act so weirdly.''

''Me? What about you? Where were you last night? For a walk? Really? Christy called me, she was worried for real and it was the blackout and all. And...''

''And?''

''Nothing, forget about it.'' Rhett digs out his phone and starts looking at it instead of carrying on this conversation which is only going to lead into a fight.

''Done.'' Link picks up his burger and takes a bite from it. 

Rhett is still eyeing Link from behind his phone. The mayonnaise in the burger trickles down Link's chin and Rhett hate himself for noticing that. _He looks so sexy..._ Almost unwillingly his thumb hovers over the camera button and before he can think about what he is doing he takes a picture of Link.

Link lifts his head up sharply after hearing the picture-taking-noise, making Rhett startle a little. He gets a glimpse of the picture he took but he couldn't really register it before Link snatches the phone from his hand. He looks mad.

''What you think you're doing!?'' Link almost roars, everyone at the restaurant is turning their attention to them now.

''I just took a picture like many times before!'' Rhett defends himself.

Link is breathing heavily, his dark hair falls on his forehead as he is furiously fiddling with the phone, clearly deleting the picture before handing it back to Rhett.

''Don't do it without me knowing!'' His voice is still unnecessarily loud.

''Okay, okay!'' Rhett tries to soothe him. ''I think we're done here.'' He glances around, seeing everyone looking at them.

Link wipes his chin, and storms outside, Rhett following him.

Quietly they get into the car and drive back to work. Rhett can feel the tension between them. He had just a glimpse of the picture he had taken. It had been blurry like the camera had shook in the middle of taking the picture but Rhett knew that didn't happen and Link's eyes had looked like they were... _Ah, well, it's nothing._ It was just a glimpse he saw, he could have seen wrong but remembering the last night and everything... Maybe it is just a weird coincidence?

Something was for sure: Link's mood from happy changed to angry because of the picture. Rest of the day he keeps snapping at everyone, his graceful and gentle movements is everything but that now. 

When most of their crew finishes their day, Rhett and Link is still in their office. Rhett doesn't want to end the day like this. It is getting late and he is tired, this nonsense has to end.

Rhett looks outside of the window to the parking lot and only car there is anymore, is theirs. 

They are supposed to be changing ideas for the new project they are working on but Link is sitting quietly at his desk.

''Link?'' Rhett goes to sit on his office chair. He looks at Link' back when he speaks.

''Link, I don't wanna fight. I don't know why you go so upset about one silly picture but I'm sorry, okay?'' He rolls closer to Link with his chair. Immediately his nose is filled with Link's scent, the same one he had smelled earlier that day but the one he has never noticed before until this day. He can't help but it makes him think about Link _that way_ again. He rolls even closer, he puts his hands on Link's shoulders and starts to massage them slightly, friendly. ''Please, I'm sorry. I can't stand you being mad at me.'' Link doesn't move but his scent is now filling Rhett's whole world. He leans closer, his nose almost touching Link's neck now. He inhales deeply. ''Link?'' He whispers.

''You still haven't told me why you were acting weird today. First I caught you staring at me, several times, then at the restaurant you suddenly don't want to sit beside me and then you take a picture of me and now you're touching me.'' Link speaks quietly.

''I had a weird last night. I think it was just a dream but it felt so real. You were there. I saw you... In my house... And outside and it started to snow, you were walking away, I feared you would leave me...'' Rhett didn't mean to say anything but the words just comes out. He expects Link to start laughing and telling him he has the weirdest dreams but he doesn't laugh, he doesn't move but his muscles tense up.

The lights flicker. Rhett looks up at them and frowns.

''It was snowing last night.'' Link says.

Rhett has the same feeling he had last night now. He stops moving his hands and looks over Link's shoulder, he sees Link's laptop screen making weird patterns like an old dusty VHS tape would.

The lights flicker again.

''Huh?'' Rhett says. He pulls his hands away from Link. ''It was you. You were there.'' He says then, he backs away a little. The scene replays in his head. How he couldn't move, how he saw Link walking away... Everything.

Rhett hits the wall with his chair. He is breathing hard. He wishes he is dreaming again. That the long day made him fall asleep on the couch. But it's very real when Link slowly, too slowly rises from his seat, his back still facing Rhett. A voice in Rhett's head tells him to run but he can't move.

Link tilts his head from side to side, cracking his neck and he is _chuckling._ ''Yeah, you caught me.''

Rhett looks at the floor, he is trying to fit all the pieces together, still hoping this is some kind of prank. He sees Link's feet turning around and walking towards him. _Run! RUN! NOW!_ His mind is screaming at him but instead, he looks up when Link is right in front of him. First, he sees the white, toothy grin and then _the eyes_. 

Rhett's own eyes widen from terror, he gasps and leans into his chair, trying to get away when Link leans down and takes a hold on the hand rests of the chair Rhett's sitting on and brings his face inch away from Rhett's. Link's eyes are staring into his soul, they're all black like onyxes, there is no blue or white just glimmering black. Rhett can't do anything but stare into them. He would scream if he could but he is too stunned and terrified. Whatever this is, it's not Link he is face to face now.

_''Tell me something, the human soul. I am supposed to go to the person this body loves the most. Why I came to you? You ruined my plans.''_ Even his voice is different, it's softer, deeper and the position of his eyebrows make him look like he is sad now.

''I- I don't know anything. I know nothing! Please don't hurt me.'' Rhett is shivering. 

_Link_ stands up, the lights don't stop flickering now, the room feels as cold as the last night had been. 

_''Here, come with me, take my hand._  
This is something I didn't plan.  
But follow you must  
or the morning doesn't come after the dusk.'' 

Rhett looks at the hand in front of him. He knows it's a bad idea but the even worse idea might be not taking it so he reaches out his hand and let's Link pull him out of his chair. He looks into the black pools of his eyes but the fear he has inside vanish. The intoxicating scent fills his head again. Bravely he pulls this creature closer. It's not Link but he feels like him. He sees old memories of them playing in his head, giggling in the corn field, playfully hiding from each other, the quick kisses behind the bookshelves of the library, the passionate kisses in the backseat of his car, their first time in their small college dorm and every dear memory he had kept hidden in his heart. The memories make him tear up and cry, he is holding Link even closer and he is lost.

_''Oh, silly boy, you weren't clever.  
Now you are mine to keep forever.'' ___

__But Rhett doesn't hear it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the demon is done hiding but what he is planning to do? >:)
> 
> As always leave me comments and kudos! It keeps me alive! <3  
> -JM


	4. The Journey

Rhett wakes up. He sits up, his head is spinning, his vision is blurred, he is covered in sweat and he feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. He grabs the sheets below him and squeezes his eyes shut and then blinks rapidly, trying to get his vision focused. It's almost like he has the worst hangover ever.

Finally, his eyes focus but still nothing makes sense. He doesn't recognize his surroundings at first but then he looks beside him. He sees Link, sitting on a single bed at the other side of the room. He has a book in his hand and he is reading it with concentration. But Link is not the way he knows him now. He is much younger, probably not even in his twenties yet.

''Huh?'' He says out loud but it makes his head hurt and he has to close his eyes again and hold his head. _My freaking head..._

Slowly he opens his eyes again and the sight has not changed. Young Link is still there. Rhett looks at his surroundings and everything starts to look familiar. _Our dorm?_ He sees their posters on the wall, their pictures, everything. He realizes he is sitting on his own bed and he gets up. He walks to Link, he doesn't dare to say anything. He fears everything will just vanish if he does so. Link is so young and beautiful, just like he remembers him being. He looks good now but this is the Link he loves the most, _the one he used to love_.

He reaches out his hand to touch his cheek but his hand goes right through him. Link doesn't react. He pulls his hand away quickly when he hears noises coming from the door and then it slams open. Rhett stumbles back and nearly falls as he sees himself, the younger version, walking in. He stares at himself in amazement. _Was I really that lanky?_ His heart skips a beat when he sees himself hop on the bed where Link is and then taking the book from his hand. ''Hey, Link.'' He hears his voice vaguely like it's coming from underwater and he sees Link tilting his head, pouting and then smiling. ''You came back early.'' Link's voice is as vague as his own one is.

Rhett remembers this moment.

_No, oh, no... I can't watch this. No..._ He shakes his head. He runs to the door, yanking it open but he stops in his tracks when he sees just a dark abyss before him. he is tiptoeing on the threshold and his nails dig into the doorframe as he tries to keep himself from falling. Suddenly there's a punch on his stomach and he falls on his ass on the floor. A looming character steps in. Rhett crawls backward. 

He glances to his side and he sees the younger versions of them making out on the bed. His hands are pushing Link's shirt up and he looks away and to the floor. His whole body is shaking, he doesn't know if which he is more, embarrassed or afraid.

''Why... Why I am here?'' He asks, slowly raising his gaze to look at the dark figure in front of him. The creature's black eyes are staring down at him and he almost looks like he is sorry.

''This is the last time you were at home.'' 

Link's voice is soothing Rhett even when he knows it's not Link speaking but this thing... This demon. He can't think what else it could be but a demon. Rhett doesn't understand what the demon means by saying this is the last time he has been at home and he is not sure if he wants to. Everything is too overwhelming. He looks at them on the bed, so in love with each other, whole future still ahead of them. 

All the pain still ahead of them.

''Your whole life would be different if this day wouldn't have happened.'' The demon says bluntly.

Rhett hears what he is saying but his eyes are fixed on the young couple on the bed now. Clothes are coming off and they are only in their boxers now. They are a little rough with each other, playfully wrestling. Link is giggling melodiously and it warms Rhett's heart. It still does every day he does it. Rhett rises up from the floor, he knows what happens next. The demon goes to the window and looks out, the day is sunny, brightening the whole room. Rhett walks closer to the door and then it happens. The young couple drops from the bed and on the floor. Both of them grunts but laughs afterward. Rhett pulls Link's boxers down to his knees and his hand goes between his legs.

Rhett gulps hard when the younger versions mouths meet again for an another heated kiss. He is playing with Link's opening and Link is moaning into the kiss. 

''End this!'' Rhett yells to the demon but the demon just looks at him briefly over his shoulder.

Rhett steps away from the door when it swings open, he knows it can't hurt him but it's a reflex. Three of their friends rush in, talking excitedly about going out tonight until they all shut up and stares, stunned, at the sight in front of them. Young Rhett jumps up from the floor and Link quickly pulls his boxers back on. The argue of ''what the fuck is going on?'', ''what the hell you were doing?'' and their explanations of just wrestling and doing the 'I'm dead' -move goes on. Rhett sees their embarrassed faces and the humiliation and anger and all the emotions. It makes him cry. He rushes to the demon, grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him violently. ''End this! NOW!'' He screams but the demon just laughs.

**~~~*~~~**

The next thing Rhett knows is waking up from their office's floor. He is sore from everywhere and it's hard to move. It takes a moment from him to realize he has no clothes on. It's freezingly cold and the only light is the lamp on his desk. He gets onto his knees, he grunts loudly. From the corner of his eye, he sees Link sitting on the yellow recliner.

''What did you do to me?'' He asks bitterly.

''Just took what I needed.'' Link says and he stands up and squats down in front of Rhett.

''There are so many hidden feelings in you and this person.'' He gestures himself. ''That I never had been fed better. You're making this easy for me.''

Rhett shakes his head. He can smell the scent again but he is trying to fight it. Last time he gave in to it... He doesn't want to go back to that memory again. To the memory where he lost the love of his life.

''Did you kill Link?'' He asks then, looking pleadingly into the demon's eyes.

Link chuckles. ''No. What are you saying? I'm right here, darling.'' Link puts his hand gently on Rhett's cheek. ''I'm right here.'' He repeats and after blinking his eyes they turn to back to the familiar hue of blue.

Rhett tilts his head to the side. And he mouths: _''What?''_

''It's me, honey. Let's find some clothes for you so you don't get cold or let's go upstairs so I can warm you up? Hmm? How's that?'' Link speaks. He takes Rhett's hand with still caressing Rhett's cheek with the other one. 

Rhett knows he needs to get away but the demon's words are like honey and the scent fills his senses again and all he can see is his Link, smiling sweetly at him.

Link pulls Rhett up and while still holding his hand he leads them to upstairs. Rhett looks around, he doesn't recognize this place, nothing looks familiar until they walk past a fireplace and on the ledge of it, there are pictures of him and Link. He stops to look at them. In one of them, they are posing for the camera, side by side but Link's head is resting on his shoulder. Then there's one where they're kissing and they're wearing suits. Rhett's eyes widen when the realization hits him, he looks at his left hand and sees a simple golden ring there. He sees a picture where they are in front of a Christmas tree and there are a boy and a girl which he doesn't recognize but he assumes...

''Link? Who are they?''

''What you're saying? Did you hit your head? Our kids, of course! Rhett... Is everything okay? I find you laying naked on the floor and then all this...''

Rhett nods. It makes sense now. He is at home, with his loving husband and partner for life. How could he forget? ''Sorry, I don't know... My head hurts...''

''Aww, I'm gonna make it better. Follow me, baby.'' Link gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and tugs his hand to make him follow him again.

At upstairs, Rhett looks around in their bedroom while Link settles down on the big king size bed. He fiddles items on the dresser, everything looks foreign but at the same time familiar.

''Rhe-eett?'' Link sing songs and Rhett looks at him. Link is on his back, arms and legs sprawled. He has unbuttoned his plaid shirt, exposing his chest and Rhett follows the happy trail from his navel to the waistband of his jeans with his gaze. Rhett climbs on the bed with him and Link wrap his arms around him. Rhett presses his mouth against Link's and kisses him deeply. Link tastes better than anything else in the world. HIs hand travels down to his jeans and he unbuttons his jeans and unzips them, he slides his hand inside them. Link moans breathily into the kiss.

Rhett feels Link hardening under his touch and he feels his own cock twitching in interest. ''I want you.'' He whispers against Link's lips. Link's hands go onto his waist and he is holding him tightly, silently telling he needs more.

''Take me then.'' Link snarls.

Rhett sits on his heels and helps Link out of his jeans and underwear. He tosses them on the floor and settles himself between Link's, skinny legs. 

''I love you, so much.'' Rhett murmurs and leans down again to continue kissing while he prepares Link for more. He finds lube from the bedside table and he pops it open and uses it generously to make Link as comfortable as possible.

''I'm not made of glass, sweetheart.'' Link giggles between the tiny moans of pleasure.

''I don't wanna hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. That would be my worst nightmare.'' He kisses the side of Link's neck and misses the blue eyes turning black for a second and the devilish grin flashing on the sweetest, pink lips.

Rhett lifts Link's legs up and places them on his shoulder. He positions his hard cock against Link's waiting hole and pushes in. Link arches his back and whimpers. ''Yes! More!''

Rhett pushes in further. All the way in and he takes a moment to catch his breath. The feeling is so intense, a perfect fit.

''Oh, Link... It feels so good... Just like that, baby. Gosh, I've missed this so much.'' Rhett moans. His grip on Link tightens, his fingertips press into the soft flesh. He pulls out almost completely, leaving just the tip of his cock inside. He slams back in, hard. Link makes a deep, throaty moan and pushes his ass against Rhett, grinding his hips onto Rhett's cock.

''Fuck me. Hard.'' Link demands and Rhett is more than happy to fulfill his needs. He starts fucking him in a steady rhythm, enjoying every little sound Link makes under him. The whines and whimpers and the sweet, wet sound coming from them joining to each other.

He stares into the loving blue eyes. He leans up and holds Link's legs in his hands. The smaller man is playing with his nipples and Rhett licks his lips. He sees Link blushing a little from the heat and sweat is forming on his chest and forehead. _Beautiful._ Nothing than this has ever felt more natural.

Rhett looks down, admiring how his thick cock is disappearing into the tight heat over and over again. He is close and judging by Link's pre-come leaking cock, he is too. He grabs it and starts to pump it with the same rhythm with his thrusts. ''Come for me, baby.'' 

Link squirms, his legs are spread as wide as possible. He moans loudly and even louder when his come splatters all over his belly and chest. He wipes some of it with his finger and puts it in his mouth, sucking it while he rocks on the bed back and forth with Rhett's thrusts. ''Oh fuck, Link...'' Rhett is mesmerized by the sight. _My naughty boy._

''Ah... Ah! Rhett... It's so big... Mmhhh... Come in me, big boy.'' Link encourages him.

Rhett keeps pounding into him, chasing his orgasm. He is in the levels of extasy. Link feels good around him. His cock slips in and out easily but still the tight hole is squeezing his cock nicely with every thrust.

''I love you so fucking much.'' Rhett groans, his whole body shakes as he empties himself in Link's ass.

His head falls back and he starts to thrust into Link slowly again, still wanting to feel his soft insides hugging him.

What Rhett doesn't expect next is Link punching him on the chest weakly and saying: ''Rhett, why you're doing this to me?''

Rhett can hear Link sobbing below him and he stops thrusting. He sees the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him, tears falling out of them like streams. ''Please, stop...'' Link whimpers again and his legs are trembling, he is trying to close them but can't with Rhett between them.

Rhett is horrified, he sees their surroundings, it's their office and they are on the cold concrete floor. Not near any comfy room he thought they were in. He thinks he is losing his mind. That the years of regret finally made him go crazy.

_Link! No! What have I done?_ He pulls out and he feels even worse when he sees his semen and blood trickling down from Link's hole and onto the floor. He reaches his hand to soothe Link but he can't touch him. The quilt strangles him and the words are caught in his throat, he can even start to describe how sorry he is.

Link's legs are still shaking as he gets into a fetal position and sobs quietly. ''Why would you do this to me?'' He whispers and glances at Rhett. His crystal clear eyes full of hurt.

Rhett tries to touch his shoulder but Link leans away. ''I'm sorry... You were... You're not... You...'' How can he ever explain?

He watches Link's sobs turn into a cry and he gets up from the floor, he finds a blanket from the leather couch and he takes it, ready to wrap it around Link. It's the least he can do.

But when he turns around Link is standing, fully clothed, gloomy eyes looking at him and he _laughs_. ''Pretty cool trick, huh?''

Rhett comes back from whatever reality he was living in. He knows he is being tricked by this merciless creature. He is full of anger as he approaches the demon. He pushes him hard and swings his fist, hoping it will be only the demon feeling it and not Link. He still has hope he is there somewhere.

Before his fist can hit Link's face the demon moves and he catches Rhett's fist with his hand. ''You don't want to do that.'' He simply says and easily puts Rhett's fist down, no matter how hard Rhett is trying to fight him.

''This is exactly what I want. I want Link back you fucking trickster.'' Rhett growls and tries to hit him again with his free hand. The demon is quicker. He grabs Rhett by the throat and walks him backward until the taller man's back hit on the wall. He lifts Rhett's whole body up without any effort until his feet are wiggling in the air. 

''You fool!'' He screams.

Rhett still tries to fight but the lack of air in his lungs makes him weak quickly and he can't do anything but give up. The demon releases him and Rhett falls on his knees on the floor, grimacing from the pain.

He has to admit his defeat in front of much higher power than he has ever crossed paths with. ''Do whatever you want... I can't do this anymore. Take my life... Whatever you need but please... I can't see Link suffering anymore...'' Rhett's voice is quivering. 

''Aww, you were much more fun when you were feisty.'' The demon goes to him and puts his hand on Rhett's back. ''You feel pain here? I can take it away...''

''Stop... Just stop. Leave and never come back. Why me? Why Link?'' Rhett gets away from his touch.

''You were lucky. Think of this as an opportunity. As an invitation to the life, you have always wanted.'' As Rhett gets further away, the demon follows him.

''No. I want Link back. I don't care about what we could have instead of what we have. At least I have him in my life. You're not him.'' Rhett's voice is so thin it's barely there. He can smell the demon again. The intoxicating scent is there but this time he turns away from the demon, numbly. He hears him call his name like he was Link. He is speaking sweetly to him bu he just goes on the couch and lays down.

But as he knew it already. He has no power to resist something that is over his understanding.

**~~~*~~~**

Rhett wakes up. He hears kids screaming. His head hurts and he turns to his side and he cracks his eyes open. He sees Link, guiding a couple of kids away from him. ''Shh, daddy is sleeping. Go play upstairs.'' Link is saying to them and they go, running.

''Oh, you are awake?'' Link says as he comes back. ''Want some coffee?''

Rhett sits up. He is in the living room and immediately he recognizes it to be his house. He sees the fireplace and the pictures of him and Link there. He is at home. _Well, fuck... That was the weirdest and worst lucid dream I ever had._

''How long I was asleep?'' He yawns.

''All afternoon, mister. I wonder what's making you so tired...'' Link sways his hips suggestively and then leans in and places one kiss on Rhett's forehead. ''You better get some sleep at night too. We have an early morning. A lot of interviews to do as well. Did you forget that?''

''No, of course, I didn't.'' Rhett smiles.

Link disappears into the kitchen and after a minute he comes back with a steaming cup of coffee. He sits down at the table and takes a sip of it.

''You didn't bring me any?'' Rhett raises an eyebrow at him.

''It's there. Go get it yourself, you lazy ass.'' Link chuckles. ''And at the same time you're up you could go take the trash out, I've done everything here lately.''

''Yeah, yeah... Later. He gets up and a book falls on the floor from his chest. He gets a deja vu but it's nothing new, it has been happening a lot lately.

Rhett fetches himself some coffee and returns to the couch. He picks up the book about multiverse theories and takes a long sip from his coffee. It takes a while from him to register what his husband had just said. ''Huh?'' He looks at him over his shoulder.

''Streetlights. They went off.'' He repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are more than welcome!   
> ~~And if you have theories about the ending, let me hear them!~~   
>  -JM


End file.
